Twin Gilbert
by hidingwiththedark
Summary: Veena Gilbert made a decision after her parents' death to move away with some relatives to grieve. Now a year later, she returns to Mystic Falls in hopes of restoring the relationship she once had with her family. But what will take hold of her attention? Will it be family bonding or something else entirely? And will she return to the same Mystic Falls she left a year ago?
1. Author's Note

**Hey guys! What goes on? **

**This is a story that I have uploaded a few chapters of on Wattpad. Updating has been slow over there, and I feel like more of the TVD fans will see it over here. I have many ideas in my head for upcoming chapters that I have not written yet. If you are interested, go ahead and give this a read! It would be very appreciated. **

**Notes: **

_**I do not own any of the characters except for the main character, Veena Gilbert, and it's questionable if she is even of my imagination, since she is the twin of Elena. **_

_**I am aware other people probably have stories similar to this plot and with a twin of Elena. In no way am I trying to copy another Author's ideas or characters. Any similarity between my story and another person's is completely coincidental and unintended. **_

_**There will be some scenes throughout this fanfiction that have been featured in The Vampire Diaries. I do not claim to own these scenes. All rights go to The CW, The Vampire Diaries and the writers of the show.**_

_**This is going to be rated T for now. If any mature content comes up, the rating will be changed or it will be clearly stated in the Author's Note at the beginning of the chapter.**_

**I am very excited to see what you guys think about this. Enjoy the simplicity/easiness/lack of feels in the early chapters. I do not intend for them to last very long. :D**


	2. Homecoming

It had been almost a year since I stepped foot in Mystic Falls. Eleven months and 12 days, to be exact. And now, I was finally returning to my hometown.

After my parents' car ran off of Wickery Bridge and into the lake, causing their death, I fled. I fled from my house, my friends...

My family.

But I came to the realization that no matter what I did, my family still needed me. And I needed them, if we're going to get all sentimental.

The taxi pulled to a stop in front of my house.

Home. A year felt like a decade. I realized just how much I missed this place.

I opened the door and stepped around to the back to get my bags. But before I could actually grab my bags...

"VEENA!" I looked over to see Jeremy and Elena running over to me and I opened up my arms for a hug, grinning like an idiot.

"OOF!"

The next thing I knew, we were laying on the grass laughing.

"Veena, we missed you so much!" Elena exclaimed fron on top of me.

"Oxygen..." I wheezed.

Elena got off, but Jeremy wasn't so willing.

"Veena, don't you EVER leave me again, it was so boring without you-"

"Hey!" Elena exclaimed.

"Jeremy, I love you, but GET OFF!" I said, pushing him off of me and standing up. Taking a deep breath, I said, "Okay, bring it in."

They both pulled me into a hug again.

"Veena?"

I looked over Jer and Elena's shoulders.

"Jenna!" I tried to run to her, but Jeremy didn't let go. "Out of the way, peasant!"

I finally broke free and ran into Jenna's arms.

* * *

"So catch me up on stuff!" I said as Elena sat next to me with some popcorn.

"Well, Caroline has this new boyfriend."

"Oh?" I said and raised my eyebrows.

"But he's a complete jackass."

"Oh... So why is she still with him?"

"I never said anything about him not being good looking."

"Ahhh... Okay, sounds like Caroline..."

"I just wish she would see how bad he is for her. And I would tell her, but she's so standoff-ish lately. I don't know why..." She muttered, looking elsewhere. She seemed so secretive.

"Huh. That's weird." I looked down at the bowl, only to realize we had eaten it all. "We had to have made a world record just now."

Elena laughed and went to refill the bowl.

I got up when I heard a knock on the door.

Before me stood a tall guy with brown hair and green eyes. Was this the boyfriend Stefan? "Elena, listen we have to talk."

"Umm..."

He looked confused at my reaction, but soon came to realize I wasn't Elena. "You must be the oh so famous Naveena."

"It's just Veena, but yes. She is me." I said with a smile.

"I'm Stefan." He explained. "Is Elena home?"

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen." I said, opening the door wider for him.

"Thanks." He said as he stepped inside our home and walked into the kitchen, me following close behind.

"Stefan, hey. I assume you met Veena." I nodded. "Bonnie's going to be over in a second for dinner." She said.

"Great. Uh, maybe she'll warm up to me a little more."

"What do you mean?" I asked. I'd heard nothing of this.

"Bonnie's a little hesitant about Stefan."

"Why?" I asked, shock showing in my features. "From what I've heard of you, you're a perfect gentleman." I revealed smirking.

"Oh, is that right?" Stefan asked and pulled Elena toward him. She giggled.

"It is." She replied with a smile.

"So Veena," Stefan said, turning to me. "Have you heard a lot?"

"Oh yeah." I said and nodded dramatically.

"Veena!"

"I'm not sorry!" I said to Elena in a fit of laughter.

She shrugged. "Me either." And then she kissed him, but it was steamy.

"WOAH, don't need to see that!" I exclaimed as I left the kitchen, leaving Elena and Stefan laughing to themselves.

"Bonnniiiiiiieeeee!" I exclaimed after opening the door and pulling her inside.

"Veena, I missed you!" She said, squeezing me tight to her.

I pulled her to the dining room. "You're having dinner with Elena and Stefan I hear."

"Hey, you'll be joining us right?" Elena asked as she set a bowl of noodles on the table.

"Me? Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course. We're not going to ignore you the day you got back from Michigan." Bonnie said.

"Aw! Thanks guys." I replied with a smile.

We all sat down to eat, Stefan sitting by Elena and Bonnie sitting by me.

"So Bonnie," Elena said in the middle of the meal, breaking the silence. "Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?"

"Um, only child, divorced parents. I live with my Grams." She said with a slight nod.

"No," Elena let out a small laugh. "About the witches..." Bonnie glared at Elena.

"Her ancestors are from Salem." I informed Stefan.

"Salem witches. You know, they showed great bravery throughout history." Stefan said to Bonnie.

"Yeah, they did." She said with a smile.

Well, I'm pretty sure Elena just accomplished getting Bonnie to like Stefan.

A knock on the door interrupted or dinner.

"Who's that?" I asked, getting out of my seat.

"No idea." Elena replied.

"Surprise! I heard you were having dinner, so Damon and I brought dessert!" Caroline exclaimed. The man next to her was tall, had dark black hair and blue eyes. He smiled at me, earning a confused expression. "Veena...?" She said after a second.

I nodded and pulled her inside the house to hug her. "Hey, I missed you!" We both said at the same time.

I pulled away and looked at the rather good looking man outside. "Who's this?"

"I'm Damon." He said with a smirk, looking me up and down. _Per_v.

"Damon?" Stefan asked, coming into the entryway.

"Baby brother, hey." He said, _still _smirking. You'd think his face would get tired.

"What are you doing here Damon?"

"Waiting for the lovely Veena to invite me in."

I ignored the urge to roll my eyes. "Yeah, you can-"

"No, no...uh, he can't stay, right Damon?" Stefan said, glaring at his brother.

"Really Stefan it's fine. Come on in." I said. Damon smiled and stepped inside.

"You have a lovely home Veena, Elena." He said, nodding at me and my sister. Elena's expression was... well, not happy.

"Damon," She said through gritted teeth. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Yeah, well I'm easy like that." Damon said with a cheeky smile. I raised my eyebrows. Caroline looked very uncomfortable and went into the kitchen with Bonnie.

"I'm gonna go... somewhere that's not here." I muttered and followed Bonnie and Caroline into the kitchen.

"You okay?" I asked Caroline.

She nodded. "Of course, why wouldn't I be..." I just smiled sadly, knowing she was being sarcastic.

"Is he always like that?" Bonnie said.

Caroline just nodded.

"Well if it helps, your scarf is just fabulous darling." I spoke dramatically, trying to lighten the mood.

* * *

Caroline walked into the living room with two plates with cake on them. "Time for dessert!" She sat next to Damon and handed him a slice of cake.

Elena, who was currently in the kitchen with Bonnie and Stefan, had been in a sour mood ever since Damon and Caroline showed up. I knew it wasn't because of Caroline, she had been our friend since before preschool. And that left Damon.

Surprise, surprise.

He just didn't seem like a very nice person _at all._

Caroline leaned back on the couch and Damon put his arm around her. For the first time tonight, Caroline smiled. It was tiny, but it was there.

Her smile didn't last long though, given that Damon only pulled her scarf up further on her neck before removing his arm from around her and returning to the position he started in.

Caroline took in a deep breath, looking away from Damon, and abruptly stood up, heading towards the kitchen.

That left me and Damon... So I didn't hesitate to tell him off

"You're an ass," I said as soon ad Caroline stepped into the kitchen. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?" He asked in an amused tone.

"I don't know what game you're playing with Caroline, but it needs to stop." I stood up. "She's not just something you keep around for kicks. She's an actual human being.. She has feelings, if you weren't aware. So if you think you can just try her out for the next couple weeks, you're wrong. Caroline doesn't do that, she is strongwilled and beautiful and if you can't see that, you can excuse yourself. You know where the door is." I said and left the room and went up to my bedroom, not to return for the night.

* * *

**Hey guys! So this is the first chapter! Yay! What do you think of Veena? Do you like her? Leave any thoughts in the reviews please! It's awesome to hear what you guys think of the story. :)**

**Until the next chapter, my lovelies. **  
**-hidinginthedark**


	3. Secrets

I fell back onto my bed and huffed. Caroline wouldn't stay with someone like Damon. Especially with the way he was treating her. I didn't understand... Why would she stay in a relationship like that? He obviously wasn't a very friendly, or nice, person.

"Veena?" A voice called out about ten minutes later. The door opened and Elena walked in. "Hey, you're missing dessert."

"Not hungry anymore." I replied simply and stared up at the ceiling.

I felt the bed shift as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Is something wrong? Everybody misses you, we wish you would converse a little." I looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. "Okay fine, I need your help with dishes."

I laughed and stood up from the bed. "Always needed for something."

"Don't get too cocky." She warned with a smile as we walked out of my bedroom.

"Look who decided to return!" Bonnie said as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Only to do dishes." I informed her. "I don't know how she survived without me." I whispered.

Bonnie let out a laugh as Elena shot me a glare.

"Just help me with the dishes." She said. I held up my hands in surrender and followed her into the kitchen.

She handed me a dish a couple minutes later and after some small talk, she started to bring up more touchy subjects.

"I know why you left... But I just wish you hadn't."

"Looking back now," I replied with a sigh. "I wish I hadn't either. But what's done is done."

"I know that." She sighed heavily. I stopped what I was doing and looked at her.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course." She said as she handed me a plate. I dried it and put it in the cabinet, turning to her.

"Why don't you let me take over?" I offered. "I can handle it."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Go talk with your boyfriend Elena." I looked out into the family room where Stefan, Damon and Caroline were in a heated conversation, talking in low voices. "It looks like he could use a break from... whatever that is."

She smiled and hugged me. "Thanks."

"Err, yeah of course..." I patted her back and slapped her butt. "Now get a move on it!" Elena left the kitchen laughing.

I turned back to the dishes and kept on scrubbing. Not ten seconds later, someone decided to join me.

"Need a little help with that?"

I held in a groan and turned around.

Damon shrugged. "I can do the washing part."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why?"

"You know, normally when someone offers you help, especially with something as tedious as dishes, you would accept." He said with a smirk.

I turned back to the sink and continued with the dishes. "Normally, people are supposed to be nice to the person they're with, but that didn't work out for you, now did it?"

"I see. So we're just going to rip off the bandage then?"

"What are you suggesting?" I said. No reply came from him and I let out a sigh. "I wash. You dry."

"Yes ma'am." I rolled my eyes before he stood beside me and I handed him a bowl that I had just finished washing.

"So Veena, why did you move back to Mystic Falls?" He asked. It seemed he was trying to make conversation, which honestly annoyed the living hell out of me. "Or maybe I should be asking why you left?"

"Maybe you shouldn't pry so much." I suggested with a hint of sassiness in my voice. It was my defense against uncomfortable topics and if he pushed me to tell why I left anymore, well, I wouldn't exactly be less bitchy.

"Not very nice, are we?" I turned my head to him and raised an eyebrow. He smirked and put another dish in the cabinet.

I sighed, again, and returned my attention to the dishes. But Damon still didn't seem to get the hint.

"Why are you so reserved and quiet?"

"Why are you so pushy and talkative? You definitely aren't talkative with Caroline, that's for sure." I retaliated. This guy was getting on my nerves, and I didn't feel like being pissed off the very day I got back to where I really belong.

"You seem to have a full analysis on our relationship." He said. I handed him another plate.

"Am I wrong..." I said in a bored tone.

He shrugged. "No. If we're being honest, I don't see it going anywhere in the long run." He said quietly. I assumed it was so Caroline wouldn't here. I looked back to see if she did, zoning out to whatever Damon was saying, but she was happily conversing with Stefan. He gestured to her scarf and she put a hand protectively over it, shaking her head. Damon pulled up her scarf earlier...was it covering bruises or something?

"...and you know, I've tried to get that through-"

"What's up with Caroline's scarf?" I asked suddenly.

He narrowed his eyes at me and crossed his arms. "Why would anything be going on with Caroline's scarf?"

"You tell me." I said, crossing my arms as well.

"I think they call that fashion." He said, as if he was talking to a child.

I stepped forward and poked his chest. "Don't you start with me!" I said in a low tone. I didn't want Caroline to hear what was going down. "She's one of my best friends and I swear to God, if you're hurting her, I will make sure karma bites you in the ass!" I hissed out, drying my hands and tossing the cloth on the counter.

"Mmm, and how are you going to do that?" He asked in the same low tone, but he added more of a threatening vibe to it.

"I have my ways." I crooned. "I think it's time for you to leave." I grabbed the fabric of his jacket, intending to physically drag him out of the house. And that's exactly what I did. I was a lot stronger than I looked, and this seemed to surprise Damon.

"It was nice having you, please think of us for your next event." I said as I shoved him out of the house. "And after you do that, decide against it." I slammed the door shut and breathed heavy. Good God, why do I get worked up so easily?

Caroline, Elena, Bonnie and Stefan all stood up. Caroline looked shocked and angry, but I honestly couldn't care less. Stefan also looked shocked, but not angry. More so worried... Elena was fighting off a smile and Bonnie was fighting off full on laughter. Jeremy came down the stairs and hooted and hollered.

"HELL YEAH!" He shouted and gave me a high five.

"Everybody really hates him that much, it's not just me?" I asked with mock surprise. Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, even Stefan all laughed.

"It's not funny!" Caroline shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Come on Care, loosen up a little-" Bonnie began, but Caroline cut her off.

"Why should I loosen up?! That's my boyfriend! The least you all could do is at least pretend to like him!"

"Caroline, as his brother, I should warn you that he's not exactly a stand up guy-"

"You of all people should be agreeing with me!" She shouted at him. "That's your brother!"

"Yes, he is. And my brother is not a very good person." He said, looking at her intently. "I'm telling you this for your own good, not because I want to destroy any sort of happiness that might come to my brother. You should really stay away from him Caroline."

"Unbelievable!" She exclaimed. She grabbed her purse and jacket and made her way to the door.

I decided to try and reason with her. After all, I could have dealt with the situation better. "Caroline, wait-" I tried to grab her arm.

"Stay out of this Veena! It's your fault we're in this mess!"

"Hey, it's not my fault he's a complete ass!" I said, but then I realized what she said. "Wait, what mess? What are you talking about?" I looked around at everybody, trying to see if they knew what she was talking about. Everyone just shrugged. Elena and Bonnie looked kind of suspicious, but I doubted it was of any importance.

Except for Stefan...

"Stefan?" I said in a quieter tone now that I wasn't shouting at the top of my lungs.

"Uh, I don't know." He said, and looked around the house. He was hiding something, I could sense it.

I returned my attention to Caroline, who was still holding the doorknob, waiting for the right moment to leave. "Caroline, don't go..."

"I have to, okay?! I have to go find him..." She mumbled stressfully. She walked out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

I sighed in exasperation. "Dammit!" I mumbled.

"Hey, don't worry too much. She's just upset, it won't be for long." Bonnie said, rubbing my back for a little while.

"It's not just that, she looked..." I sighed, searching for the right words. "She looked scared almost..." Bonnie, Elena and Stefan exchanged glances. "Okay, are any of you going to explain what the hell is going on here?!"

"It's...it's complicated..." Elena finally said.

"I don't think it's complicated at all. I think you're just keeping something from me." I stated and crossed my arms.

"Veena, you can't understand what's going on..." She said.

"Do you think that just might be because you're not willing to tell me?" I shot back angrily.

"Veena..."

"You know what, no. I'm worried about Caroline and until I know she's okay, how about none of you speak to me." I said, making eye contact with Elena, Bonnie and lastly, Stefan. Despite all of their protests, I turned on my heel and hiked up the stairs to my room. Well, mine and Elena's room. Ugh, I had to get my own room.

I opened the door and fell back onto the bed where I had been laying almost as few as twenty minutes ago.

Why would they keep something from me? I understood Stefan, he didn't really know me yet. But Elena and Bonnie? My sister and one of my best friends. They had no excuse. I guess you could say that when in doubt I blame people for things. It's usually just jokingly, but this...

This is not a joke.

Something's going on with Caroline, and I have no idea what it is... Don't forget the secrets that are being hidden from me. I mean, what was this big bad outcome that they thought I couldn't handle? What could they possibly think I couldn't handle?! After everything I've been through, and I'm still surviving, aren't I? I survived my parents' death, for God's sake! I wasn't okay with not knowing what was happening to the people I loved. Not okay with it at all! If they thought I didn't deserve to know, well they were wrong. If it's because I left, I only did it because I had to. I had to have time to cope. And if they couldn't understand that, then screw them.

I should be telling this to them, not just sitting on my own in my bed with tears in my eyes. And dammit, it took a lot to make me cry. In fact, I always denied ever getting emotional like this. And if I felt like I had to, I would push people away. It was just easier. If you weren't attached to anyone, you didn't have to get hurt...

And that sounds really lonely, but that's how I work. When things get too hard, I shut it out. And to do that, I would have to shut out the people around me. Because that's what it took not to be pained and broken.

But I couldn't let myself do that anymore. I already left my family and friends for a year, I didn't want to develop a bad relationship with them.

But I still needed to know what they were all hiding. I was worried for Caroline and I didn't want her to get hurt.

I stood up and grabbed my car keys, wiping the moisture out of my eyes. I was going to go find Caroline and convince her to come back for at least a little while and try to talk some sense into her.

Keys in hand, I stepped down the stairs and headed for the door.

"Veena, where are you going?" Elena demanded.

"To find Caroline." I replied simply and walked out the door.

"Veena, wait!"

I stopped and sighed, looking back. It was just Elena, Stefan and Bonnie must have left.

"What?"

"We just...we need to say out of it-"

"I'm going Elena. I'm going and if you want to come, fine. But you are not going to stop me." I said, making sure she got the point. I began walking out to the car.

"Okay, wait!" She said as she ran up beside me.

I got into the driver's seat and started the engine. Elena opened the door and hopped in on the passenger side of the car.

"She probably went to Stefan and Damon's house first." She said as she buckled her seatbelt. "I'll do my best to show you the way, I've only been there twice."

"Okay, what way do I turn at the end of the street?"

"Right." She replied. I backed out of the driveway and turned right when we reached the end of the street. From there on she gave me directions of where to go for nearly a half hour before I stopped the car.

"Why did you stop?" She asked curiously.

"We're in the middle of nowhere." I deadpanned. "You sent me the wrong way, didn't you?" Elena hesitated to answer. "Are you kidding me?!" I exclaimed loudly.

"Look, Damon's not the greatest person and I didn't want you to-"

"Elena! You don't get to make decisions like this for me!"

"I'm trying to keep you safe, don't you understand?!" She shouted back.

"From what? Damon? Did you not see me kick his ass out of our house? I can handle it!" I exclaimed.

"Veena, you don't understand! There's more to it..."

"Enlighten me." I challenged. When she said nothing, I began to drive again. I drove home and parked in the driveway, ignoring all of Elena's comments the whole way.

"Get out." I said.

"What?" She asked in a surprised tone.

"Get. Out." I know I was being kind of harsh, but I was done with having secrets kept from me. And if I had to find them out myself, so be it.

"Veena..."

"The first night I get back, you're already keeping secrets from me. That happened before I left too and nothing has changed. I'm not okay with that. Not only is it secrets, but it's secrets about the people I love and care for." I said and looked over to her. She still looked shocked at my aggressiveness. I didn't blame her. I changed over the year I wasn't with her and Jeremy. I became my own person, I realized my personality. And the very obvious truth is that I don't deal with lies and secrets very well.

She considered this for a moment and finally nodded. "Please, be careful... Can we talk about this when you get back?"

I took a breath in and nodded. "Of course..."

She looked very wary and hesitant, but she eventually exited the car and returned inside the house.

I immediately began to drive again and went left at the end of the street this time. I drove for probably an hour before I got out of the car to get some fresh air.

I was beginning to get very worried for Caroline and the fact that I couldn't find her anywhere. I swear I had searched all of our small town, but she was nowhere to be seen. I didn't knock on anyone's doors because one, they would all think I'm crazy, and two, I didn't even know what Stefan and Damon's house looked like. I got my phone out and called Elena.

"Veena," She said, picking up on the first ring. "I'm worried, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I replied, feeling a little bit guilty over the way I acted towards her. She was so worried too... "I was just wondering if you could give me a description of Damon and Stefan's house?"

"I can tell you how to get there. I know the way." She admitted.

I decided not to say anything on the topic and got back into the car, turning the phone on speaker and placing it on the console.

"Okay, where to?" I asked after telling her where I was. She gave instructions of whether to go left or right or straight until I finally pulled up to a very large house.

"Holy crap..." I muttered.

"It's a huge house, I know." Elena's voice said, the phone distorting the sound in the slightest bit.

"Thanks Elena..." I said, feeling extremely guilty now. "I love you, I'll see you soon."

"Love you too, Veena." She said, sounding like she was close to tears.

I ended the call and walked up to the door of the large house. I knocked a couple times only to have the door sway open a little wider from the force of my knocking. So it was open...

I pushed open the door even wider and stepped inside. I couldn't see anyone in the large living room that was laid out before my eyes. It was a very large room with a fireplace, a lot of red and brown furniture and most of the room lit by lamps.

"Caroline?" I called out, slowly stepping forward. After a few steps, I noticed a hallway with stone walls and stairs at the end of it, leading to a basement. That door was open as well. I looked around and slowly made my way down to the dimly lit basement.

"Caroline?" I called out again after hearing muffled sounds coming from one of the doors. I walked toward the room and peered inside.

Damon had Caroline pressed against the wall and from here, it looked like he was kissing her neck. But there was blood staining her shirt...

Caroline spotted me and widened her eyes. "Veena?" She asked drowsily. "Is...is that you?"

Damon brought his head up and looked back, making eye contact with me. His eyes were red and there were veins running under them. He had a single streak of blood that went from the corner of his mouth down to his chin.

I had my eyebrows drawn together, trying to figure out what was going on. But I knew. I just wouldn't admit it to myself.

Caroline's eyes closed and she fell to the floor. "Caroline!" I screamed out.

She couldn't be dead, no. I swear I could see her chest rising and falling from here. She was still alive, I knew it.

Fear finally set in when Damon smirked, walking over to me. My feet finally decided to work and I ran toward the door, breathing heavy. I began running up the stairs, but I was flung back in the direction I came from. I hit the ground with a thud, a couple feet away from the stairs and Damon.

A sharp pain shot through my head, but only for a moment. I scrambled to my feet and began backing away from him.

"Scared, Veena?" Damon asked with a smirk. "You should be."

The next second, I was pressed up against the wall like Caroline had been, Damon had a hand placed forcefully on my waist and the other on my shoulder, applying just as much pressure. I was now gasping for air from running.

"Let go of me!" I screamed. I couldn't believe what was happening.

"But it's so much fun to see you squirm..." He said, digging his nails into the skin on my waist. I yelped in pain and he laughed. "So you came looking for Caroline and you found so much more. I wonder how that worked out for you...oh, wait!" He said and let out a laugh.

"Let me go...please..." I said in between breaths. I felt like bursting into tears, but I wasn't going to let myself fall apart in front of him.

"But I can't trust you not to tell anyone, sweetheart." He said in my ear, his lip brushing over the skin there as he spoke. I began to shake when he moved his head down to my neck, his lips trailing across the skin until he came to a stop above the place where my vein would be.

I let out a nervous, shaky noise when I felt his teeth graze the skin. "Don't!" I cried out, looking away. I squeezed my eyes shut, bracing myself for the pain.

He laughed again and continued to tease me with the tips of his teeth...or fangs, I guess. Let's just face it, shall we? I may as well. I'd be dead in minutes.

Just as all hope was almost lost, I realized there wasn't a hand holding my leg down. With one quick, sharp movement I flung my knee up, hitting him straight in the goods. He doubled over and groaned. I took this time to run up the stairs. I almost made it to the door before I slammed into his chest. Dammit, how does he do that?!

I began to step backward, but Damon grabbed my shoulders and with a fast movement, he sunk the sharp points of his fangs into my skin.

I screamed out at the excruciating pain in my neck. I struggled to get away, but I didn't end up having to.

A few seconds later, Damon flew back into the wall. I stumbled back into somebody and they wrapped their hands around my arms. I began to kick and scream until I heard a familiar voice.

"Veena, Veena! It's Stefan, you're okay! I've got you, you're fine..." He said as he turned me to face him.

I instantly relaxed. Although I didn't know Stefan very well, he was by far better to be around then Damon.

The world seemed to fly by me and the next second I was at my house, on the porch to be exact.

I was still shaking, harder than I was before. "Stefan, he...he-"

"I know, I'm so sorry Veena. I won't let it happen again, okay?" Stefan said as he knocked on the door.

Elena opened and widened her eyes when she saw me. "Veena, oh my God!" She pulled me inside, along with Stefan. She pulled me into a hug and I clung to her.

"Elena, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you..." I rambled.

"Veena, sit down. You're shaking! Let me get you some water- no, no First Aid kit! Stefan, can you get me the first aid kit?" Stefan quickly ran up the stairs and retrieved the kit.

Immediately after they assessed the wound, I stood up, thanked them, and said I needed to sleep it off. They didn't question it and that night, Elena slept next to me in my bed with both of her arms around my waist. She would remove one arm every once in awhile to wipe a tear, but I could tell she was staying strong for me.

"I love you so much, I'm so sorry Veena." She said every so often when she knew I wasn't asleep. I would reply the same thing and she would pull me closer sometimes.

Neither of us really slept much that night. We just stayed there all night, occasionally drifting off into sleep.

And I realized how much I need my sister in my life.


End file.
